Sleepless Boyfriend
by MocchanTheZombie
Summary: Penderitaan seorang Kise Ryouta mengalami insomnia akut di tengah padatnya kegiatan dan kelelahan akibat 'itu' di tambah cueknya sang pacar ganguro, membuat malam Kise terasa panjang. AoKise. Fic gaje. Warning inside. Self Celebration of AoKise's soon to be released duet song. Enjoy. RnR?


**Sleepless Boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

**By**** MocchanTheZombie a.k.a**** dee-mocchan **

**.**

**.**

**For a personal celebration of 'The long-awaited AoKise's duet song~' that would be released soon on Aomine's birthday~ Hooray! *throws confetti***

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Sakura Mitsutsuki lyrics © SPYAIR **

**Sakura Mitsutsuki Indonesian translate © Furuhasekai site.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: BL, banyak typo(s), cerita asal buat kemungkinan nggak jelas, OOC, de el el.**

**Characters: Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta**

**Pair: AoKise.**

**Rate: T**

* * *

Tik..tok..tik..tok.

Jam dinding berdetak kencang di ruangan gelap dan hanya bercahayakan bintang-bintang musim dingin yang bertebaran.

Dalam kegelapan malam yang bisa di bilang menuju pagi itu, terbaringlah dua pemuda favorit author saling berdampingan satu sama lain. Satu cowok berkulit redup nan dakian, satunya adalah cowok bersurai pirang keemasan dengan bulu mata lentik yang nyaris mengalahkan bulu mata anti badainya S*ahrini.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, tapi model favorit sepanjang masa(?) kita Kise Ryouta masih terjaga. Bisa di lihat dari matanya yang terbuka lebar melotot, lengkap dengan urat-urat merah tanda lelah di bagian putih matanya. Sementara teman tidurnya yang amat sangat remang malah asyik ngorok tanpa peduli apa kata dunia.

"Nggak bisa tidur_-ssu_..." Keluh Kise dengan nada datar. Masih dengan kesibukannya menatap langit-langit kamar si dim.

Loh ngapain Kise tidur di kamar Aomine? Gini ceritanya, keluarga Kise sedang berlibur ke keluar kota hadiah lotere selama seminggu. Lengkap kedua kakaknya di ajak. Kise di tinggal karena tiketnya hanya untuk empat orang, dan juga ia di anggap sudah besar sehingga bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri (termasuk jaga rumah). Jadi begitulah kisah kenapa Kise di tinggal. Lagipula jadwal modellingnya sedang padat, kalau memaksa ikut manager Kise bisa membunuhnya. Tapi karena bosan dan suntuk sendirian di rumah tiga hari berturut-turut, Kise merengek kepada Aomine untuk menginap di apartemennya, dengan alasan bosan (dan iming-iming akan mengurusi Aomine selama ia menginap), yang tanpa pikir dua kali langsung diiyakan oleh Aominecchi nya ter-remang. Ini sih seneng si dim otak udang!

Btw, keren yah Aomine masih SMP sudah tinggal sendiri... Sebenarnya lebih di paksa sih, karena ibunda sang ace Teiko yang super malas dan jorok ini keki, jengkel, dan rasanya mau buang itu anak kalau nggak inget itu anak sewata wayangnya, bertitah Aomine tinggal sendiri saja. Capek membersihkan kamarnya yang lebih parah dari kapal pecah. Aomine sih malah beruntung karena bisa berduaan dengan si pirang tanpa gangguan. Bisa one-on-one dengan Kise di seluruh sudut dan ruangan apartemen Aomine kapanpun tanpa ada yang mengomeli. Najis ih masih belia mesumnya nggak ketulungan... Capek ah narasi bekgron si dim...

Di landa insomnia saat hari sekolah memang tidak enak. Terutama untuk orang sibuk seperti Kise yang sudah mulai bekerja. Pemotretannya hari itu selesai larut sekali, sehingga ia tiba di apartemen Aomine tepat tengah malam. Kise berpikir mumpung orang tuanya sedang tidak mengawasinya, ia bisa modelling lebih larut. Kebetulan sedang ada tawaran, dan honornya lumayan besar dari jatah gaji biasanya.

Begitu sampai di tempat si pemuda garang sepulang pemotretan, Kise mengira bahwa Aomine sudah tidur, mengenal kebiasaannya suka tidur kapan saja itu. Dirinya sedikit melonjak kaget saat mengunci kembali pintu apartemen Aomine dengan kuncinya sendiri, si pemuda yang lebih mesum dari Kise itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Melempar syal kuning Kise ke sembarang arah. Memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher jenjangnya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Kise yang kala itu tercampur dengan parfum, hair spray, dan peluh Kise sendiri. Kise mendesah lelah, karena tahu maksud dari gerak-gerik Aomine itu tandanya dia minta jatah. Mau tidak mau Kise harus meladeninya. Walaupun hari menjelang pagi dalam beberapa jam, dan mereka tetap harus sekolah keesokan harinya.

Dan disinilah Kise berbaring di samping Aomine masih terjaga setelah one-on-one mereka yang entah berapa ronde di ranjang. Apa Kise tidak lelah sehabis sekolah langsung modelling dan begitu-begitu hingga larut? Oh Kise sangatlah lelah... Biasanya ia akan terlelap setelah melakukan ini itu dengan Aomine di ranjang. Terlebih lebih dari satu ronde. Tapi karena suatu hal, insomnia, penyakit lamanya jika liburan kambuh lagi.

"Groookk...grookkk," Kise melirik garang ke arah Aomine yang mengorok lengkap dengan iler yang menetes sambil berubah posisi. Iri dengan pemuda di sampingnya karena dengan mudah cepat tidur. Sebal dan risih, akhirnya Kise mendorong paksa agar wajah Aomine yang makin dekat dengan wajahnya itu menjauh.

"Aominecchi berisik ih..." Protes Kise dengan nada datar dan tanpa aksen '-ssu' khasnya.

Kesal karena usahanya sedari tadi berkali-kali mengguncang tubuh pemuda kebo satu itu, menjambak rambut pendeknya, menggelitik hidung gelapnya, mencubiti pipinya—gagal, karena si Aho satu ini tidak kunjung bangun juga. Maksudnya yah sudah jelas karena Kise tidak ingin terjaga sampai pagi sendirian. Paling tidak kalau berhasil membangunkan Aomine, pemuda bersurai biru tua itu bisa melakukan sesuatu agar dirinya cepat tidur. Selain bergulat di ranjang tentunya...

Sakit hati dengan Aomine, Kise akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah memakai asal pakaian yang ia temukan. Yang ternyata adalah pakaian Aomine. _Sweater_ panjang yang terlihat kebesaran jika Kise yang memakai. Padahal di badan Aomine yang memilik bahu lebar dari Kise sendiri _sweater_ itu sangat longgar. Hadiah dari Momoi katanya, dan pas beli cewek berambut merah jambu itu memakai ukuran Murasakibara. Jelaslah kebesaran. Panjang sweater itu berhenti hingga kedua paha mulus Kise. Satu sisi bahunya melorot ke bawah. Yakin deh kalau Aomine bangun lihat penampilan aduhai si pirang, pasti langsung Kise di serang. Tidak peduli apa yang di pakainya, Kise menyeret kedua kakinya berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Menghempaskan badannya ke sofa ruang tamu, Kise berpikir keras mencari cara bisa tidur. Melirik malas ke arah jam dinding, jam empat pagi. Waktu tak terasa berlalu satu jam saking author keasyikan narasi... Oke itu nggak nyambung.

Sekolah jam delapan pagi, itu berarti Kise punya waktu kurang dari lima jam untuk beristirahat. Itupun kalau dirinya berhasil terlelap.

Kise membuang napas lelah, merebahkan badannya ke sofa. Mencoba menutup matanya dan menuju dunia mimpi—

"Satu mayat Aominecchi, dua mayat Aominecchi, tiga mayat Aominecchi, empat mayat Aominecchi..."

-dengan menghitung berpuluh-puluh mayat Aomine.

"..."

_Author speechless_ sesaat. Ehem. Ayo lanjut.

Bagi Kise menghitung domba sebelum tidur itu sudah _mainstream_, lebih baik menghitung mayat orang yang kau sebal sebagai gantinya. Kebetulan giliran Aomine tuh, jadilah Kise menghitung mayat Aomine yang entah jumlahnya berapa berserakan di imajinasinya. Duh berasa sampah aja berserakan...

"Lima puluh mayat Aominecchi, lima puluh satu mayat Aominecchi... Lima puluh dua—Cih bayangin wajahnya saja aku malah makin kesal," gerutu Kise. Oke rencana pertama: Menghitung mayat orang yang kau sebal, gagal.

Kise mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kedua matanya yang merah dan lelah makin menyerupai mata zombie seiringnya waktu berjalan ia habiskan tanpa semenit pun memejamkan mata.

"Duh ngantuk nih_-ssu_... Tapi nggak bisa tidur..." Gumam Kise. Kise beranjak dari sofa, "_Yosh_, bikin sesuatu ah. Barangkali habis makan bisa tidur... Masa bodoh program dietku. Aku capek dan ingin tidur_-ssu!_" Kise mencak-mencak sendiri membawa kedua kakinya yang berat ke dapur, untuk memasak makanan.

Kise mengeluarkan teflon dari lemari dapur, mengecek bahan makanan yang masih bisa di makan di dalam kulkas. Berniat memasak yang simpel karena kedua matanya hanya terbuka sebatas garis saja. Tapi melihat banyaknya bahan makanan instan yang nyaris kadaluarsa mengingat tahun telah berganti, Kise mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan yang nyaris basi keluar dari kulkas.

"Duh banyak banget nih yang mau kadaluarsa..." Kise menatap malas sekumpulan bahan makanan instan seperti tahu, sosis, sayur-mayur nan segar(?) macam Midori—eh wortel, kol, kentang, sekotak sphagetti (atau apalah itu makanan tulisannya gimana) lengkap dengan saus botolannya, ayam dan santan sekalian ia keluarkan daripada busuk.

Kise mendesah lelah. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Aomine juga sih. Secara yang bisa memasak diantara mereka yah memangnya Kise. Salah dirinya sendiri membeli bahan makanan banyak, tetapi tidak ada waktu untuk memasaknya. Jadilah semua bahan itu teracuhkan(?).

"Argh. Terpaksa ini mah," Kise mengganti teflon dengan wajan untuk memasak. TOK TOK TOK TOK, Kise mulai memotong sayuran dan menyiapkan bumbu lain.

SRENG SRENG SRENG. Itu ceritanya suara Kise masak. Eh salah maksudnya suara dari wajan yang berisi ragam bumbu dan bahan lainnya entah apa. Bukan Kise nya yang bersuara begitu.

Kise bahkan tidak peduli pagi-pagi buta begini membuat kegaduhan saat memasak. Malah sengaja ia bisingkan supaya Aomine bangun.

Seperti ingin menambahkan kebisingan yang ia perbuat, Kise lalu bernyanyi dengan keras lagu favoritnya akhir-akhir ini.

**_Haru no yoru hitori datta_**_  
_**_Monokuro no sora ni tameiki ga kiete ku_**_  
_**_Ashibayana hito no nami_**_  
_**_Tada mitsumete sa_**_  
_**_Zutto matte ita nda_**

**_Sakura hira ite mo_**_  
_**_Mada samui yoru ni wa_**_  
_**_Omoidasu nda kimi no kao o_**_  
_**_"Heikina no?", "Daijoubu sa"_**

**"Aku boro-boro daijoubu-ssu! Ngantuk! Pengen tidur, hiks."**

**Kise ambil napas lalu lanjut nyanyi. Maksain banget…**

**_Fuzakete te o furu boku_**_  
_**_Ano hi kimi to kawashita yakusoku_**

**_Bokura wa bokura wa_**_  
_**_Ano kaketa tsuki no hanbun o sagashite_**_  
_**_Kodoku o wakeau koto ga dekita nara_**_  
_**_Mouichido chikau yo_**

**Bagian refrain satu, Kise mulai sesenggukan sendiri. "Kampret bawangnya bikin sakit mata, hiks." SRENG SRENG SRENG. Tapi masih lanjut masak.**

**_Are kara are kara_**_  
_**_Ano kaketa tsuki no hanbun o sagashite_**_  
_**_Itsuka wa itsuka wa_**_  
_**_Sakura no hanasaku mangetsu no gen e to_**

**"Huwaaa lagunya sedih amat ya. Emaakk jadi kangen g*ntama. Kapan season selanjutnya keluar?!" entah kerasukan apa Kise tiba-tiba fanboy-an gaje—yang sekarang sambal menaruh masakan matang oseng-oseng daging sapi kacang panjang ke dalam mangkuk kecil.**

**Setelahnya sambil lanjut masak menu berikutnya, Kise mencoba kreatif. Dengan nada lagu sama dengan yang sebelumnya ia nyanyikan, Kise mengganti liriknya.**

**"GUE CAPEK. GUE LELAH, TAPINYA LO BODO AMAT. **

**DASAR SIAL, MINE I—RENG **

**UDAH BEGO, KAGAK PEKA, MAUNYA MENANG SENDIRI.**

**SEKALI LAGIIII, GUE CEKEK."**

**"Ryouta, berisik ihhh! Masih pagi taoo!" suara hardikan Aomine dari pintu menyadarkan Kise.**

**Kise menyipitkan kedua matanya slow motion. "Biarin aja! Biar Aominecchi bangun! Dasar ireng! Udah berkali-kali di bangunin masih aja asyik ngorok! Besok aku ada ulangan! Minecchi malah ngajak gituan! Peka dikit dong! Aku itu capek! CAPEK! PERLU DI EJA HAH? Itu otak di upgade jangan coreless mulu! Ganti core i7!" **

**Kise ngos-ngosan setelah puas marah. Sadar masih memasak, Kise melanjutkan osengannya yang kedua, orak-arik telur plus Midorim—eh wortel di potong dadu.**

**Aomine masih mengumpulkan nyawa di bangunkan karena suara nyanyian cempreng Kise yang persis lagu di mainan odong-odong anak kecil, lalu menghela napas. Oh Aomine tahu betul kenapa Kise mendadak naik darah gitu. Ia tahu betul kalau Kise kurang tidur bakalan gampang marah dan lebih sensitive dari Satsuki PMS. Pernah sekali bilang gitu, Aomine di damprat habis-habisan sama Kise plus ngambek seminggu.**

**'_Dasar hormone remaja sialan! Gara-gara lo, Kise ngamuk nih…'_**** Aomine mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.**

Menelan ludah, Aomine bertekad meluluhkan Kise yang lagi darah tinggi, "Kise sayang, udah ah jangan marah ya? Nggak enak sama tetangga kalau mereka dengar gimana?" Aomine mendekati Kise perlahan yang sibuk menggosok wajan dengan sponge cuci piring.

"Alah, biasanya ku jerit pas gituan, Minecchi bodo amat. Kenapa sekarang peduli?! Kamu naksir tetangga sebelah yang lebih bohay dan cantik itu dari aku? Minecchi selingkuh toh?!" Kise segera berbalik dan menghujani wajah Aomine yang tepat di belakangnya yang memberi _gesture _meminta Kise tenang dan mematikan kran air di belakang Kise.

"_Geez_ Kise… kamu itu mikir apa sih beb? Aku Cuma saying sama kamu beb. Tetangga sebelah boleh bohay atau keker kek terserah kamu mau anggap gimana, aku nggak enak kita rebut tengah malam gini! Satpam kompleks galak banget tau! Terakhir kita berantem dini hari gini, dia sampai mentung aku make tonfa dia… udahan dong say marahnya, ya? Mau di lanjut besok pagi juga nggak apa-apa deh, kamu tenang ya Ryouta?" Aomine memberanikan diri mengelus rambut Kise, layaknya Kise ini hewan buas. Kise sendiri hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Mengalah karena ia sudah tidak kuat membuka matanya dan menubrukkan diri ke pelukan Aomine.

"Aku ngantuk_-ssu_…" bisik Kise lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Aomine. Pemud surai navy itu luluh seketika dan menggeret Kise yang nyaman di pelukannya ke sofa dan membaringkan tubuh si pirang disana.

"Kamu tidur oke? Masih ada dua jam sebelum sekolah, aku bangunkan lebih awal supaya kamu bisa belajar sebentar. Maaf ya beb, aku nggak tahu kamu ada ulangan besok…" Aomine lalu menarik selimut yang mereka letakkan si sandaran sofa untuk menutupi tubuh Kise.

Kise yang sudah memejamkan kedua iris cokelat madunya hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya terbawa kedalam alam mimpi.

Aomine menngecup kening Kise sebelum beranjak untuk membereskan kekacauan di dapur akibat kurang tidurnya Kise. Dari yang dulu-dulu kejadian memang biasanya Kise mengeluarkan amarahnya habis-habisan baru Kise akan lelah sendiri dan tertidur. Aomine lega setidaknya amarah Kise redam juga. Mencoba jadi pacar yang setidaknya bertanggung jawab mengurusi Kise, Aomine melanjutkan cucian piring yang terbengkalai dan menata masakan yang sudah Kise buat.

Aomine tersenyum kecil mengingat lagu yang sebelumnya Kise nyanyikan, dan kini ia pun membuka suara menyanyikan potongan lirik yang tidak Kise senandungkan.

**_Shikakui benchi suwari_**_  
_**_Bon'yari nagameru sora_**_  
_**_Omoidasu nda kinou no you ni_**_  
_**_Sasayaka na egao sasaina iiai mo_**_  
_**_Dore dake boku o tsuyoku saseta darou_**

_(__Duduk di bangku taman  
Samar-samar melihat langit  
Sampai kemarin aku ingat  
Tentang senyum dan pertengkaran kecil di antara kita  
Tampaknya itu membuat kita lebih kuat__)_

**-End-**

* * *

**Long A/N: **

**Alooo gaesss! Saya kembali, Cuma bawa satu fic tapinya. Liburan sudah di penghujung usia, saya sudah semester tua di tambah hilangnya mood nulis + gada feels di fandom kurobas yang berakibat pindah ke fandom **_**teen wolf **_**(hidup sterek~)****bikin apdetan fic saya lama. Saya terbuai dengan fics sterek yang bergelimpangan di ao3, karena provider indo ga bisa buka ffn. Di tambah lagi saya sibuk main ke rumah temen lama, melancong kesana kemari ngilangin bosen, sibuk ngikutin kegilaan anime gekkan shoujo n hamatora 2 yang plotnya bikin cakar layar, stressin krs, nonton anisong di afa yang berakibat miserable karena ga bisa meet n greet baohana orz dll. Duh jadi curhat, saya ga maksud pamer juga, gomen…**

**Selanjutnya saya mau minta maaf cerita aokiseweek nya terhambat di day 3 doang. Dan kayanya ga bakal saya lanjut duh maaf banget udah bikin kecewa, akan saya ganti jadi complete begitu ada waktu dan inget… ini fic arsip lama yang baru sempet saya rombak dan saya selesaikan sebagai permohonan maaf dari saya yang mendalam... Personally, saya minta maaf juga ke Kise, Aomine, dan para readers, karena saya ga bikin fic untuk ultah Kise maupun Aomine. Anggap saja lah ini early birthday present buat Aomine. Ini fic bukan yang terbaik yang saya buat, hanya sebagai perayaan HADIRNYA DUET SONG AOKISE YANG SUDAH DI NANTIKAN PARA SHIPPERS AOKISE! Euphoria ini harus di bagi-bagi. Harus di sebar luaskan! Makanya saya pos fic ini. Maaf ini gaje banget dan tak berplot… hehehe /nyengirkuda/**

**Makasih banyak buat semua dukungan, ripiunya dari kalian di semua fics yang saya buat. Makasih sudah menyadari author absurd macem saya hadir di tengah-tengah kalian… T^T yaudah segini aja deh ini juga udah sepanjang rel kereta…**

**See ya guys~!**


End file.
